wrestlingtimefandomcom-20200213-history
2016 ASCRA Globe World Series
, the defending series champion]] Teams and Drivers Complete schedule Part-time schedule Globe Endurance Series } Alicia Witt | Ben Lyons |- | rowspan=2|'Ateneo Racing Team' | 28 | Sydney Sierota | Gillian Jacobs | Alanna Masterson |- | 29 | Shelley Hennig | Ed Westwick | Caroline Hjelt |- | David Soren Racing | 58 | Cooper Harris ® | Lauralee Bell | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Debbie Maternopoulos Racing' | 7 | Keltie Knight | Jamie-Lynn Sigler | Von Tamberling |- | 8 | Ashley Nell Tipton ® | Malin Akerman | Mark Waters |- | rowspan=2|'Eddie Buffington Racing' | 2 | Nicola Peltz ® | Arielle Kebbel | David Alan Basche |- | 6 | Helen Castillo ® | Amy Smart | Joel Weidman |- | rowspan=2|'Hannah Jones Racing' | 54 | Israel Broussard | Kelly Rowland | Helena Vestergaard |- | 56 | Molly Tarlov | Johnny Whitworth | Nick Kroll |- | rowspan=2|'PBB Racing with Double R' | 11 | Laura James | Pablo Schreiber | Adam Wingard |- | 12 | Nastasia Scott | Jennifer Morrison | William Brent Bell |- | rowspan=2|'Racing Management' | 33 | Ryan Potter | Sasha Alexander | Mike Newell |- | 35 | Neil Coleta | Jaime King | Mark Burnett |- | rowspan=4|'Rey Gumatas Racing' | 9 | Victoria Henley | Jamie Chung | Emman Monfort |- | 19 | Lyndon Smith | Bella Thorne | Susan Cernek |- | 34 | Maddie Hasson | Amber Valletta | Jake McDorman |- | 38 | Kat Graham | Laura Dunn | Dawn Broussard |- | rowspan=2|'Rita Ora Racing' | 21 | Jonathan Mannion | Christina Milian | TBA |- | 26 | Dan Bucatinsky | Danielle Panabaker | [[]] |- | rowspan=2|'ShopBop Racing' | 65 | Erica Dasher | ZZ Ward | Denis Villeneuve |- | 67 | Dominic Roque ® | Angela Lindvall | Andrew Haigh |- | Team Lotus | 50 | John Mark Opis | Juliette Lewis | Marc Foster |- | rowspan=2|'Three Floor Racing' | 37 | Edmund Newton ® | Kelly Osbourne | Stiles White |- | 79 | Leila Goldkuhl | Mason McCulley | Joseph Aaron Segal |- ! rowspan=11|Ford | Bailey Noble Racing | 48 | Bailey Noble | Odette Annable | Matthew McConaughey |- | rowspan=2|'Katy Perry Motorsports' | 3 | Nathaniel Buzolic | Ashley Hinshaw | TBA |- | 27 | Rocsi Diaz | Michelle Trachtenberg | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Logitech Atlanta 95 powered by RPM' | 36 | Yvonne Powless | Rumer Willis | TBA |- | 39 | Kate Pankoke ® | Louise Roe | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Prodrive Racing U.S.' | 4 | Hailee Steinfeld | Kaley Cuoco | Cory Wade-Hindroff |- | 10 | Isabelle Fuhrman ® | Minka Kelly | Brendan Dooling |- | rowspan=2|'Stupidisco Racing' | 25 | Emma Stone | Zendaya Coleman | Jaume Collet-Serra |- | 42 | Emily Ratajkowski | Shanola Hampton | Jodie Hemming |- | rowspan=2|'Three-Lo Motorsports' | 30 | Phoebe Tonkin | Justin Bartha | Nick Love |- | 31 | Hayley Orrantia | Paul Wesley | Dianna Agron |- !rowspan=9|Toyota | rowspan=2|'Kayanihan Motorsports' | 14 | Joey Marquez | Zelda Williams | [[]] |- | 41 | Maricar Reyes | Paz Vega | [[]] |- | rowspan=1|'NC Winsports' | 1 | Cassie Cardelle | Camilla Belle | Nayvadius Wilburn |- | rowspan=2|'Spirit of Race' | 73 | Dean Stoneman | Shara Worden | [[]] |- | 74 | John Lloyd Cruz | Charli Aichinson | [[]] |- | rowspan=2|'Teo Martín Motorsport' | 80 | Leonardo DiCaprio | Beau Dunn | [[]] |- | 81 | Lisa Sobreano ® | Summer Altice | David Fincher |- | rowspan=2|'Wolf Racing Toyota' | 32 | Dawn Olivieri | Ashley Madekwe | Zachary Knighton |- | 62 | Kelli Berglund | Dree Hemingway | Olivia Culpo |- |} Changes Rookies * Cooper Harris * Ashley Nell Tipton * Nicola Peltz * Helen Castillo * Dominic Roque * Edmund Newton * Marissa Heart * Kate Pankoke * Isabelle Fuhrman * Maricar Reyes * Lisa Sobreano Exits Teams and drivers * Keltie Knight will join Debbie Matrnopoulos Racing after racing with David Soren Racing in 2015. * Molly Tarlov moving from Eddie Buffington Racing to Hannah Jones Racing, replacing Alodian Supercars-bound Zoey Deutch. * Nastasia Scott moving from NTS Motorsports to PBB Racing, replacing the Retired Douglas Friedmann. * Emily Ratajkowski joins Stupidisco Racing to replace the Suspended Darwin Galvez, her place was taken by Rookie and 2015 NASCAR Project Runway Series Champion Ashley Nell Tipton. * Dean Stoneman will Join Toyota after 2 seasons with Chevrolet with Spirit of Race. * Leonardo DiCaprio joins Teo Martín Motorsport after 2 seasons with Martin Scorcese's Wolf Racing Toyota. * John Mark Opis joins Team Lotus to PBB Racing, replacing the HP Championship Series-bound Darren Criss. Crew chiefs * Von Tamberling will crew chief the No. 7 car, driven by Keltie Knight. he was the crew chief of Victor Akintimehin in 2015. * David Alan Basche will crew chief the No. 2 car, driven by Nicola Peltz. he was the crew chief of Dan Bucatinsky in 2015. * Joel Weidman will crew chief the No. 6 car, driven by Helen Castillo. he was the crew chief of Leila Goldkuhl in 2015. * Helena Vestergaard will crew chief the No. 54 car, driven by Israel Broussard. she was the crew chief of Molly Tarlov in 2015. * Nick Kroll will crew chief the No. 56 car, driven by Molly Tarlov. he was the crew chief of Israel Broussard in 2015. * William Brent Bell will crew chief the No. 12 car, driven by Nastasia Scott. he was the crew chief of Kat Graham in 2015. * Catt Gumatas is the crew chief of the Darren Criss in 2015, she depart from the series to Test Drive for HHC Motorsports in the Alodian Formula Racing Championships. * Emman Monfort will crew chief the No. 21 car, driven by Jonathan Mannion. he was the crew chief of Troy Jensen in 2015. * Susan Cernek will crew chief the No. 19 car, driven by Lyndon Smith. she was the crew chief of Maddie Hasson in 2015. * Jake McDormand will crew chief the No. 34 car, driven by Maddie Hasson. he was the crew chief of Maria Menunos in the RRJ Grand National Series in 2015. * Dawn Broussard will crew chief the No. 34 car, driven by Kat Graham. she was the crew chief of Victoria Henley in 2015. * Marc Foster will crew chief the No. 50 car, driven by Darren Criss. she was the crew chief of Maddie Hasson in 2015. * Denis Villeneuve will crew chief the No. 65 car, driven by Erica Dasher. he was the crew chief of Joey Marquez in 2015. * Reid Scott will crew chief the No. 9 car, driven by Victoria Henley. he was the crew chief of Nathaniel Buzolic in 2015. * Matthew McConaughey will crew chief the No. 48 car, driven by Bailey Noble. he was the crew chief of Leonardo DiCaprio in 2015. * Cory Wade-Hindroff will crew chief the No. 4 car, driven by Hailee Steinfeld. he was the crew chief of John Mark Opis in 2015. * Brendan Dooling will crew chief the No. 10 car, driven by Isabelle Fuhrman. he was the crew chief of Darwin Galvez in 2015. Sponsorship Manufacturers Schedule Races http://pcdspo.gov.ph/pub/uploads/Electoral-Almanac.pdf https://archive.org/stream/worldalmanacency1914newy#page/534/mode/2up Category:2015 in Motorsports